shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Colt Warren
Colt is renowned for his rebellious attitude and carefree lifestyle. He has often been seen getting into fights and in trouble with local police, making irresponsible deals with college students and thieving (at some point he stole Tom Prince's limo and crashed it.) This has given him the reputation of being Centerscore's well known troublemaker. But despite that, Colt appears to have an underlying sensitive side and is also highly intelligent, but his slacker attitude towards school has not earned him recognition of his knowledge. Colt is also the first character to ever make an appearance in Cause of Death, the counterpart game to Surviving High School, and is seen to be one of the bridges that link the two games together (the other being that Denni is the niece of Detective Mal Fallon.) He becomes the main protagonist in the first crossover made between the two games, which follows his journey of self-reflection behind the scenes of the on-going story in SHS. Family Colt is the only son of Tobias Warren, and has a little sister called Madeline - to which he affectionately calls "Maddy". He is increasingly bitter with his father for his negligence as a parent, and does not see him as a competent and stable father. Because of this, Colt nurtures Madeline as both a brother and a father figure to make up for the failures of their dad's parenting. Nothing is known about Colt and Madeline's mother as of yet. Misc. Facts He has a keen interest in motorcycles, first appearing at Centerscore High on a black 82' Fjord Python, which is said to be the only piece of machinery to share the same kind of sheen with Megan's '68 Anaconda. As seasons pass, he replaces his Fjord Python with a '99 Warhog, and uses it as he forays down the West Coast in the crossover episodes. Colt is also a gambler and is adept at playing poker, this is very much evident in 'Long Distance Relation-trip' where he adopts the name 'Domingo Florentine' as his fake ID into Centerscore U for a poker game. The term 'Colt' is used to describe a young, male horse, while 'Warren' is the name given for an animal husbandtry dedicated to the raising of rabbits. The origin of Colt's name may have inspired his secretive love of cute animals. His spirit animal is also that of a little kitten. Colt is frivilous in the sense that he will not hesitate to give people nicknames out of casual sarcasm, affection or blatant distain. Examples of affectionate nicknames he has given out are 'Sammy' to his ex-girlfriend Sam and "Princess" to mark the outwardly flamboyant appearance of Denni, these are in comparison to more negative nicknames he has given out, such as "Silver Spoon" to poke at Tom Prince's aristocratic upbringing and most recently "Tweed"—given to Ben for his rich, grandeur background and of rivalry for Denni's affection. Colt also plays the guitar, implying that he may also be musically talented. But not much is known about this as of yet. Story Colt has had a long history with Sam, his former girlfriend. Making his first appearance before her when she was enrolled into Monarch Prep while she was continously berated by her female classmates. For a long time they had dated and became one of the hottest couples in Centerscore High. This all came to a subsequent end when Colt finds himself trapped in a classroom with Denni, Brendan and Taylor by Principal Dyre. He bonded mostly with Denni than with Taylor and Brendan, and at some point felt comfortable enough to admit to her the sort of relationship he once had with his father. Denni was able to comfort him and he was very grateful for her company, much to the amazement of Brendan and Taylor who were sitting flabbergasted by the deepness of that moment between them. Once Colt and Denni finally break out of the fort knox-esque classroom Dyre had locked them into, they both share a tender kiss in the moonlit cafeteria and eventually part ways that night. His next appearance with Sam shows her being furious with Colt after learning the rumours of what he did with Denni, and breaks up with him straight out when confronted about it. Despite several attempts to reconcile with her, Colt is faced with the difficult decision of realising the consequences of what he did, and has found it difficult to make amends with Sam as she becomes continuously aware of his feelings for Denni. In 'Camping Trip Visions', Colt has a vision that he needs to commit to his breakup with Sam, and that he's hurt Denni. His self-esteem hits an all time low at this point and believes that he should avoid both Sam and Denni, and anyone else out of fear that he will only end up hurting them if he continues to show himself. Following this, he writes Sam a letter and gives to her mom, Cathy, for her to pass onto Sam. But Cathy's disdain of Colt prompts her to throw the letter into the fire and to keep it a secret from Sam that she even saw him at all. A bonus scene in one episode shows Sam visiting Colt's apartment only to find it empty, and she reveals this to Denni - which gave Denni the incentive to chase up where Colt might be and if he's okay. What Happened To Colt, Part 1 SPOILERS In the first ever crossover between Surviving High School and Cause of Death, the plot is centered around Colt and his ideology that staying away from the people he cared about will prevent them from being hurt by him again, and that a journey of deliberation is absolutely necessary for himself. This follows the vision he had in 'Camping Trip Visions' where he sees how badly he had affected both Sam and Denni with his actions. The beginning of this two-part saga sees him writing the letter to Sam, detailing how unhappy he is with himself as a person, how it was wrong for him to act committed to her when he didn't mean it, and that he was wrong for her. Colt is then saddled with a confused Madeline who doesn't know where he he is going, why he needs to go and how long he will be away. Leaving Madeline with the promise that he will eventually return and that she is free to contact him on his cellphone anytime, her mood is lightened and the both of them share a touching moment before he closes the door behind him. He then becomes a drifter, cruising along the west coast on his motorcycle and picking up side jobs via the Centerscore Grad Network, where we see formerly prominent characters from the game make a reappearance in their own rise to business and glamour. He comes to a point where he works as a snowboarding instructor at a lodge which hardly has a customer in sight. He appreciates this because the quiet atmosphere leaves him feeling like he can drown the rest of the world out, which is of concern to his employer; believing that a young man like Colt should not be a recluse at his age, especially considering that he had been staying there in idleness for nearly a month. It is here that Colt reluctantly admits a little detail of why he is on this trip, and that it would be for the best if the people who cared about him moved on if he stayed away long enough. The episode then sees him and Tom Prince squabbling over past experience. If the player picks the right choices, Tom afterward will explain that he wants a snowboarding instructor in order to teach him some skills. Colt begrudgingly agrees to help him, which later sees the return of another familiar face from the past - Hawk Gunner, a self-righteous celebrity. Hawk in all his egotistic glory makes repeated attempts to intimidate both Colt and Tom, and is accompanied by his "bros" as his right-hand men. He eventually baits the both of them to have a race, and Colt in his stubbornness accepts. Tom protests by saying he knows literally nothing about snowboarding, which is why he is here in the first place, but Colt brushes this off and convinces him to join the race. If the player keeps up the pace of Colt's snowboarding, he will be giving Hawk Gunner some serious competition, but it’s inevitable that Gunner's "bros" intercept Colt and he wipes out, handing the victory to Hawk. Colt is furious and snaps at Hawk for using underhanded trickery and cheat to win that race, but the celebrity shrugs him off. In absolute rage, Colt is about to storm off only to be confronted by Tom Prince yelling at him for running away from this issue, as he has been running away from the other issues in his life like a coward. Colt rebukes this, saying that Tom had no right to judge him, but up until then he has made it easy for Tom to see just how unguarded and insecure he really is, especially towards the end of their heated argument where he exclaims that he is worthless. After a heart-to-heart conversation, Colt admits he is taking a cowardly approach to things, and will do what he can, with Tom's help, to get revenge. An idea pops into his mind at this point and he gives Lisa a call, which may or may not lead to her being annoyed with him depending on how well the player handles Colt's bodyguard job. He tries to see if there's anything juicy she would know about Hawk Gunner, and it just so happened that she possessed a USB containing some very amusing material. The scene changes to an event where, in front of a huge crowd, Hawk is publicly humiliated by a childhood event playing on the big screen. The crowd at this point goes wild with laughter and Hawk fumes out of anger. Eventually Colt and Tom are cornered by a gang of Hawk’s minions and—if the player is successful then Colt and Tom will fend them off. After a firm handshake, Tom bids farewell to Colt and he continues his journey of self-discovery. As he relaxes in a diner near San Francisco, he meets a woman called Monique Winchester, and her companion—a big brawly man called Slade. The scene shifts from here to that of the precinct of the SFPD, showing Detective Mal Fallon muttering to himself about the dangers of Monique as a big-time criminal. This part of the crossover ends as a cliffhanger, and the player will need to purchase the second part continuation from the On Demand Store via the Cause of Death FREE app available on iTunes. What Happened To Colt, Part 2 SPOILERS Whilst the first part of the crossover highlighted Colt's willingness to escape from the problems he had lying unresolved in Centerscore, he had since become aware that it is better for him to go back and to start dealing with them head-on instead of moving further away from them with every action he makes. But he is stopped by the appearance of Monique and of Slade, both of whom become important antagonistic characters in the development of Colt's persecution of a serious crime. It is from this point and onwards that the scales very much shift from him running away from his problems to confronting the consequences of his actions. He tells Monique and Slade as they sit in the diner about some of his past experiences and of a reason why he left Centerscore to begin with—the fact that he’s torn between two girls. Monique asks him that if he’s going back to Centerscore, then would it mean that Colt has decided which of the two girls he wanted the most? The answer he gave was that if he would need to be honest with both of them, and that he is unsure of which girl he is interested in at present time. Slade scrutinizes him with prejudice, which lead to a bit of banter between them both. After further general talk, Monique eventually brings up that she needs help putting right a man who did her wrong, a man called Griggs Tanner. She emphasises that he did bad things to her, and that she wanted to make him pay. Colt agrees to help her and handles access into Tanner's residence under false pretences, but is met with Monique and Slade's disappearance and renewed suspicion about him from Tanner himself. He feels threatened by Colt and immediately lunges him to a wall, gripping him by the scruff of the neck and pushing him for information about why he is there. Monique and Slade appear again by the sound of a gun being readied. Tanner is immediately confused by what is going on and is pushed by Monique for the location of credit cards. Colt is equally as confused since he was under the impression that they wanted to put a scare into Tanner, but it clicks to him that he was simply a decoy in a unique plan hatched by Monique, and becomes angry with her. Slade took no nonesense from Tanner and shot him there and then, sparking an outraged reaction from Monique. They both steal the credit cards from the duffelbag Tanner had stacked away and made the decision of sparing Colt's life after he manages to bluff his way out of a deadly fate. Slade instructs Monique to take the key to Colt's motorcycle. As she does so, Colt snarls at her for lying and being manipulative, to which she responds with a whispered "sorry" in his ear. Once they have left, Colt rushes over to Tanner and starts to put pressure on his wound, reassuring him of the cops arriving soon and keeping him alive as he lies there crippled on the ground. Detective Ken Greene enters the house and points his gun at Colt, yelling at him to put his hands on his head and arrests him on the spot. Cuffed at the wrists and sat a long time in the interrogation room, Colt was left looking over the events of the day in his mind and mutters to himself in disconcertion. He is soon met by Detective Mal Fallon and his partner, FBI Agent Natara Williams, and felt a degree of relief which is cut short by the accusation they threw at him, implying that it was he who shot Griggs Tanner and was seen by neighbours as he misrepresented himself to Tanner at his doorstep. Mal saw fit to tar Colt with the brush of being a criminal and a biker based on his age and the fact that he rode a motorcycle, making a connection between him and Tanner being a member of a biker gang called The Polecats, and attempts to grill at Colt with a hardboiled stiffness. Absolutely rattled by what he's hearing, Colt testily attempts to make the distinction between himself and a stereotypical criminal biker—saying that he does indeed drive a motorcycle but he is not in any way a biker, nor does he possess the typicalities of an actual biker. Mal gradually becomes more annoyed with him and Natara is unsure that Colt even understands the gravity of the situation that befell him. But once Colt mentions Monique's name, Mal stops in his tracks and enquires more about her. He reveals to him that she is in immense trouble with the law and that she is a high profile criminal that they are looking out for. At this point, Colt buries his face in his hands and curses himself for not knowing what he was getting into. After telling both Mal and Natara what went on inside Tanner's house, they settle that he is indeed telling the truth. Mal then asks for Natara to step out for a moment to give Colt and him some room to talk. His demeanour up until now had been tough and in some ways unsympathetic, but this changes as he reveals to Colt that he has been looking for him for a while, and is aware of the history he has with his niece in Centerscore—Denni. Colt shot a reaction of immediate surprise to find out that Denni was his niece, and is made aware of the fact that her exasperation over finding him and hoping that he was okay led to her calling him constantly despite trying to reassure her. A later comment made by Lab tech Amy Chen reveal that Mal told her to mark all police databases with the name 'Colt Warren' on account of his niece having a crush on him, which also sparks surprise from Colt but also incites an irritated and dismissive response from Mal. In eagerness to help Mal identify Slade, Colt provides Amy with various tidbits about his general appearance. It isn't enough for her to go on, so he recalls a point in Monique's conversation with Slade that they needed to meet up with "the other Centurions"—this disgruntles Mal as Amy looks them up, describing The Centurions to be a nomadic biker gang outside of Central California that are notoriously known for their drug-running and various other crimes. Colt instructs Amy to modify her search with "credit cards" as next keywords. She gets a hit on her computer system showing that The Centurions had come into possession of a high number of stolen credit cards, which reveals Monique and Slade's motive for taking them from Tanner. Colt suggests to Mal to take him on a stakeout to an infamous bar for most biker gangs, as he is able to identify Slade. But Mal refuses to include Colt in any part of this business as he made a stern promise to Denni that he would find him and make sure he was okay. A tense moment between the two encourages Colt to step up and tell him that his role in this whole situation is not over, and he has yet to fulfil his part in making right what he has done wrong. Mal shows what may have just been a glint of admiration towards Colt in his facial expression, and reluctantly accepts his proposal. The two of them are then seen boredly waiting a long time in the car by the biker hangout. To break the silence between them, Mal decides to ask his share of personal questions, like why Colt found it fit to be running away from home like he has been doing for months. Colt mentions that he was going through something, which is flouted upon by Mal with the impression that a kid his age would be mistaking the trivial aspects of teenage life as the next world apocalypse, but Colt makes it clear that his life thus far has been a "tough 17 years that is only going to get tougher."—he talks about his drunken father and how he often leaves him to take care of his sister alone while he's out there getting into all sorts of trouble, and that he ends up screwing up whatever it is he sets out to do and is absolutely sick of it. Mal flashes a look of sympathy and assures him that it will get better, though Colt retorts out of annoyance that he will believe that when he sees it. Another minute of silence passes by until Colt is the one who musters the courage to ask a personal question, this time about Denni. He questions if she was really enquiring after him the whole time he's been away, which Mal answers with a simple nod of the head. Still somewhat bewildered and amazed, Colt couldn't believe that Denni cared so much about him, and has often pushed the thought of her at the back of his mind thinking she didn't think much of the kiss they shared long ago, but Mal breaks that thought once and for all by saying that he means the whole world to Denni, and has understood that by how obvious her crush on him actually was and how she far she would go to make sure he was alright. Colt didn't hesitate to show how delighted he was after being told this, as he couldn't stop smiling to himself. In a flash of amusement, Colt teases Mal about asking out Natara, and steadily gets on his nerves as he continues making remarks about the way he fancies her. Colt suddenly spots Slade barging out of the bar and alerts Mal straight away. Mal then instructs Colt not to leave the car at any circumstance and to call the radio for backup should anything arise. But this promise is not kept when Monique is seen sneaking around with a dufflebag over her shoulder while Mal is duking it out with Slade. Colt impulsively goes after her and just about manages to avoid being hit by her on Slade's motorcycle by calling out to her. As she zooms past him, he sees his own motorcycle parked against the wall and uses his spare key to start the ignition. Hearing the roar of the engine fill the area around him, he realises that he will need give chase to Monique, and zooms by on his bike in an effort to catch her. Although preoccupied with Slade, Mal yells out to Colt but is subsequently ignored as he shoots by. Colt and Monique go through a strenious and life endangering sequence of reckless driving on their motorcycles, which see both of them causing pedestrians to yell and throw themselves aside, car horns to blare loudly and vehicles to plough out of their way. He will be seen racing his motorcycle inbetween stationary traffic, barrelling past a reversing truck and hurling into the entrance of a building. It is here that the player is faced with the challenging task of making sure Colt dodges all obstacles that are thrown his way, and to make the right choices at certain stages where the life of passing citizens and motorists may be in mortal peril. If unsuccessful, Colt will repeatedly hurt himself and may even face death. Neither will occur if he is successful however, and will instead stay on Monique's trail in spite of being uncomfortably close to serious injury. When Colt catches up with Monique and eventually corners her, she defiantly swerves her motorcycle too hard and ends up colliding with gas pumps at a station, causing a mess and setting apart exposed cables that are susceptable to being caught by the fuel from the leaking pumps. Monique has broken her leg and finds it difficult to move herself, and is deathly close to being caught by an impending explosion from the tattered and dangerous station. While all bystanders immediately vacate the sight, Colt stays where he is and enters a trance-like state where his life flashes before his very eyes. When Monique stirs a little from her unconscious state, Colt realises the very moment he senses her movement what kind of man he truly is, and what he must do next. He quickly jolts towards Monique and carries her arm over his shoulder, he beckons for her to run and to keep up with him in spite of her broken leg. Although her pessimism is strong, Colt keeps them both moving before the gas station is set to explode. After much intense struggle, the station catches fire and an explosion occurs—streaking both Monique and Colt through the air with the strong taste of asphalt lingering in their mouths. Colt's motorcycle is also hurled into a lamppost, bending its frame and leaving it in firey ruins. He weakly pushes himself up a little to see if Monique is alright, and she comments by saying that he saved her life, even after all that she has put him through. He responds by saying "I guess that's just the kind of guy I am." After a night spent in hospital, Colt sits in the precinct feeling like his body has been through some kind of trauma. Mal walks up to him with an ice pack on his bruise and sits down with him. Colt asks about Slade, and Mal tells him that he will be looking at a very long stretch behind bars, as will Monique when she gets out of hospital. But the real subject of interest in their conversation lies in the fact that Colt did not listen to Mal when he told him to stay in the car, and he will wonder how much trouble he is in for disobeying him. Mal exhales deeply and lies his head back on his chair, saying that he wants to be mad at Colt for what he did, but his heroism and immense bravery had saved Monique's life at the risk of his own. Although Mal admires Colt for what he did, he also scolds him for doing something so incredibly stupid, and wants him to promise never to do that sort of thing again if he is going to date his niece. Colt queries the point where he says this, to which Mal responds that he always told Denni to find a good guy, and that much as he can't believe it—he thinks she did. The two shake hands and Mal promises to give him a ride back to Centerscore. As they both get up to leave, Colt spots a picture of Denni on Mal's desk...and smiles. If the player scores highly in this chapter, they will be able to unlock a bonus scene where Mal tells Colt about the things he has been through as a cop as he drives him back to Centerscore. When he reaches home, he is met with an empty apartment. Angered in realisation once he tells Mal to look up his father's new address, he confides in him by saying that his father has wanted to move Madeline and him to a place downtown that is unsuitable for her to be growing up, and that Colt was the only obstacle to him not having done so until he left. Mal turns down Colt's request to drive him to the new apartment, suggesting to him to calm himself down before confronting his father about this decision. He then gives him the address to Ben Kale's residence, where a halloween party is being held and is about to be busted by Officer Monte. This is the prequel to 'Halloween: The Second Kiss, Part Two'—where Colt reveals himself to Denni and tells her that she is the one that he wants.